The Sister and the Blonde
by bubblezrcool
Summary: <html><head></head>Elle Woods finds out she has a 13 year old sister.Let's just say they have different takes on life; Woods vs. Woods.Enjoy!Please read and review!:D</html>
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde or any other thing that is connected to it.

The Sister and the Blonde

Chapter 1

"What, you must be joking!" I said to my crazy, idiotic mother.

"Brittany you have a sister, ok and you are going to speak to her right now!" my mother yelled with her "loving" attitude.

"Ugh, whatever!" I said completely annoyed with her.

My mother reached into her_ Coach_ purse to bring out her Iphone 4 to call my sister (apparently her name is Elle). She punched in her password to her phone, which was sparkles, and then called Elle on speed-dial.

"Hi mom, how are you doing?" Elle said in an insanely cheery voice.

"Oh, I am doing good; listen we need to talk." My mom said urgently.

"Ok what about?" Elle asked with curiosity.

"You have a 13 year-old sister who we adopted when you left for college; please don't be mad!" my mom said super fast.

"I am sorry, WHAT, I have a little sister!" Elle screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yes and she is coming to visit you for a couple of months." My mom said.

And that time Elle and I both said "Say what". After that my mom explained the details to Elle about how I will get there and a bunch of other things that were completely useless.

~The next day~

"Bye sweetie. I'll miss you" my mom said waving goodbye.

"Bye and ditto." I replied

I looked at the plane entrance and sighed "This is it, the way to my sister; bring it on."


	2. Chapter 2

the sister and the blonde

Chapter 2

I stepped into the area where you get your bags and other things, but I couldn't find mine. Then I finally found it, in the hands of a blue-eyed blonde who wore a pink Juicy Couture jump suit. I stared at her like who-the-heck-are you and why do you have my stuff look, she simply replied with a larger than life smile.

"Oh sorry you are probably like so confused, I'm Elle your sister." She said really cheery and kind of lost.

"Oh ok I thought you were like some weirdo, I'm Brittany." I said mocking her.

"Well, (hair flip) you ready to go?" She asked. "Oh wait where is Bruiser?" Then a small tan Chihuahua came out of my Gucci purse. "There you are, so you ready to go!" She said sounding really stupid.

"Eh, yeah sure." I said awkwardly.

We walked out of the building and found her dark blue convertible car. My mouth literally dropped when I saw the car; it was amazing. Elle turned on the car and then reached for the radio button and the song "Grenade" came on. Then Elle did something weird, she started crying!

"Why are you crying?" I said.

"Oh just this song reminds me of my ex boyfriend, Warner. We just had a brutal breakup and it really hurts. That little- never mind." Elle said holding back her tears.

I really had nothing to respond to that, so I just shut my mouth and let the awkward silence fall into place. A couple of minutes passed by (I say about 5) then Elle screamed, "We're here"!

We pulled up to a light pink house that was absolutely, what is the word, oh hideous! Even though it was pink it wasn't so bad, as long as you looked past the color.

"Wait," I said, "Don't you go to Harvard?"

"Oh, psh, it is summer break and this is my vacation house!" She replied like I was stupid.

"Oh!" I replied actually feeling stupid.

"So you just get your bags and my butler will show you to your room, mkay!" Elle said.

"Ok." I said, then I looked at the clock, it was 7:45. I guess I should go to sleep early to avoid more awkward silences.

I ran up the stairs and went to my unpink room and crashed.


	3. Chapter 3

The sister and the blonde

Chapter 3

I woke up to the wonderful breath and lick of Elle's dog, Bruiser. He, yes I'm about to say this, wore a pink little robe and pink pajamas; what the heck a dog wearing pj's! I picked him up and put him down on the floor, but before I could leave the room I saw a piece of paper titled: Sister Agenda.

"Omg, she really made an agenda for us, wow! Wait what is that smell; no way the paper is scented!" I thought to myself.

I skimmed through the Viva La Juicy smelling "agenda" and the first thing was eat breakfast in the lavender dining room; at least it was lavender.

I walked to the lavender dining room where I met Elle with her greeting smile.

"So, did you sleep good last night?" She asked.

"Yep, I was really tired so I slept like a baby." I replied.

"Well good because we have a busy schedule today!" Elle said cheerfully.

I ate my breakfast very slowly to avoid the second thing on the list: Sister Yoga.

A couple of hours passed by and we finished three things on our list (thank the lord)! Now it was time to have brunch with one of her friends, Paulette.

"Ahhhh, so this is your sister, well she is like a cute cupcake!" Paulette screamed cheerfully in an air-head kind of way.

"Yep, this is my sister Brittany!" Elle said.

"Umm, I could speak for my self", I replied to Elle, "Oh and nice to meet you Paulette".

"Well let's go into the restaurant!" Elle said extremely annoyed (with me) and a little shocked.

"Okay, I wanna hot dog!" Paulette said sounding like an air-head, which she was!

Before we walked into the restaurant, I spotted a guy checking out Elle (ewww) then my eyes met with his brother. His little brother was tan, dirty blonde wind swept hair, and haunting blue eyes.

I thought to myself, "oh hello handsome"!


	4. Chapter 4

The sister and the blonde

Chapter 4

After we were finished with our dumb brunch thing, we had to drop off Paulette then Elle and I would go shopping. Even though the list thing was stupid, the shopping part, I looked forward to it all day!

I maybe even get to see that mysterious hottie I saw earlier!

"Bye Paulette!" Elle shouted. Then she looked at me and said, "So you ready to go to the South Shore Plaza (the mall)"!

"Yeah, I'm ready to shop 'till I drop!" I replied so excited.

"That's the spirit, let's go!" Elle said.

We hopped into her convertible and drove to the 13th largest mall in America; that's like so cool! Elle and I were actually having a good time: we were talking, listening to the radio, and shared our guy drama.

I feel so bad for Elle, she goes to a fancy dinner with "the guy of her dreams" thinking he is going to propose and he dumps her; what a dirt bag!

Although that was bad she met a guy, named Emmett, and she kind of likes him, but Elle thinks she won't ever have a chance. I bet you they will get together!

We pulled into the mall's driveway and walked in with so much eagerness; we actually screamed about it on the way!

We walked into the first store we saw and surprisingly it was Famous Footwear. It was kind of weird; I have never been in there before. Well as I was going deeper and deeper into the store and then I saw him! The mysterious hottie and the older perv.

Then Elle was behind me and whispered to herself really shocked, "Warner"!

I look at her and said, "Isn't that the guy who broke your heart?" Elle didn't reply back.


	5. Chapter 5

The sister and the blonde

Chapter 5

~At Famous Footwear~

Elle and I tried to stay calm so we wouldn't get Warner and Warner's hot brothers attention.

"Ok Brittany we should pass by them like we don't even know they are their then we will catch that dirt-bags attention mkay!" Elle said cheery yet serious.

I nodded at Elle telling her I understand.

We walked by the boys acting like they weren't even there and of course Elle's plan worked; Warner and the hottie noticed us!

"Elle is that you?" Warner asked.

"Omg Warner I had no idea you were here!" Elle replied sounding shocked.

"Yep so what are doing here?" Warner questioned.

"Oh I am just shopping with my sister, Brittany; yeah but she is not my biological sister she was adopted." Elle said, but she whispered the last part to Warner.

"Oh well this is my adopted brother, Jason." Warner said not whispering; how rude!

While Elle and Warner were talking Jason and I were just watching them until Jason said, "hi".

"Oh hi." I said off guard.

"So that is your sister Elle right, I heard a lot about her from Warner." Jason said.

"Oh really well I don't want to hear about Elle and them lets talk about you!" I said kind of flirty.

"Ok then well I am 13, love football and I play bass guitar; what about you!" Jason said skeptical.

"Well I am 13, love volleyball and I love to sing." I said glad that we have something in common; love for music and our age.

"That's cool so." Jason said sounding bored.

Oh come on Brittany think what can you talk about, wait I know, "so what is your favorite football team" I asked Jason.

"Oh well it's the Texans." Jason replied.

"Omg me too; who is your favorite player, mines Arian Foster!" I asked shocked.

"Ha-ha me too!" Jason said.

"That is so cool; we have so much in common" I said very cheery.

"Um Brittany it is time to go!" Elle told me.

"Ok." I replied.

"Wait here is my number maybe we can talk about football so more; text me." Jason said blushing.

"Yeah I would like that." I said while grabbing the crumbled up paper but with a bad grip.

Then Elle grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me out of the story. She used so much strength that my grip on Jason's number was too weak and I dropped it.

"No, the number; I have to go back!" I said urgently.

"No you won't go back in fact you won't even be able to see Jason, I forbid you!" Elle screamed at me.

I walked away from her and on my way to the bathroom (where I could cool down) I mumbled to myself, "Of course I will see him; I will find a way"!


End file.
